gotascentfandomcom-20200223-history
Hints and Tips for Beginners
This is just a short summary for those playing the game for the first time, to help youing out during your first days. There are many other excellent guides for the game, but most of them include advice on Reincarnation (which is a complex topic that can confuse new players.) This guide is for the very new and/or casual player. ---- Upgrade the Counting House First! If you have only just started the game or reincarnated, it is strongly advised that you focus on building up your Counting House before anything else. This way you will generate silver quicker and then you'll find it easier and faster to buy everything else you need. Your secondary focus should be the Village Center. This building lets you produce resources - and they will not cost you anything! While you are getting that Counting House built, you should be producing free resources in the Village Center non-stop. If you do this, you'll have a nice boost in the start of the game and you won't have to rush to catch up with everyone later. : - Scottster88 28 July 2013 ---- Priorities for Gold When you have just started playing, while it can be very tempting to get a piece of shiny armour (or the like), regardless of whether you get Gold from Daily Rewards or by purchasing it, your first priorities for Gold should be; # Brewhouse (Village Center Premium Upgrade) # Exchange (Market Premium Upgrade) # Jeweled Sword (Treasury Premium Upgrade) The Brewhouse allows you to make 2-6 of the same resource in your Village Centre with one click (not, six different resources). The Exchange speeds up resource production in both your Village Center and ALL your Fealty Building(s). The Jewelled Sword gives you more Silver every time you complete a Quest. : - Razorgirl 28 July 2013 ---- Specialise Not all beginning players will want to do this and you may prefer a more balanced play style, but it can often be helpful to have at least one''of your Sworn Swordsspecialise in a specific Action. Each of the fealtieswill already have one Action(a specialty) that you can assign extra Talentpoints to, so this action will probably be a natural choice for you in the beginning. By planning ahead a little bit you can also set up your main character's Background, Talents, Buildingsand Gearin such a way that they will also help you more in a particular Action, (for example, strengthening the Fightaction of the main Battlestat.) And you'll want to concentrate on developing your specialization as soon as possible so that you have at least one strong action that you can use in the early stages of the game. The best itemsthat would improve this action should be equipped on yourself, and then many (or even all) of your Sworn Swordscould be trained in it as well. :- DuncanOH 28 July 2013 ---- '''Get Some Friends' Friends Friends can help you in many ways (e.g. Favors, Boss Challengequests, and even friendly Player to Playeractions.) So it is not just about chatting - it can make a positive difference for you in the game. Friends Friends can help you in many ways (e.g. Favors, Boss Challengequests, and even friendly Player to Playeractions.) So it is not just about chatting - it can make a positive difference for you in the game. The best way to get more Game Friendsis to join an Alliance. There are a lot of Alliances that have created pages in this Wiki to help new players learn more about them so that you can choose the one that is right for you. ---- 'Turn on "Confirm Gold Spending' It is highly recommended that you turn this option on. Accidentally clicking on things in the game and spending your gold on something that you didn't really want is a lot easier to do than you might think. Having the game ask you if you're sure about your gold purchases can save you a lot of time and aggravation later. While you can log a Support request to fix your mistakes, not making them in the first place is a lot easier. To activate this feature: '''Click on the "Account" button (bottom right main menu) then tick the check-box to enable this feature. :- Lord Miki 28 July 2013 ---- '''Speed Up the Last 5 Minutes of Production The last 5 minutes of Quests, Adventures, Production and Building Buildings and Building Upgrades can be cut down free of charge. This speeds up your progress a little bit, so why not? Be sure to enable "Confirm Gold Spending" (see above). This will help you in the event that you click to "speed up" something before the last 5 minutes. Otherwise you might unintentionally spend some of your gold. ---- 'If you mess up: Restart' Restarting Restarting the game is generally a bad idea as you don't get a permanent talent, but if you are not happy with your first try (e.g. you changed your mind about your play style,) then don't hesitate to start over again from scratch in the prologue. This resets your progress but you keep your gold, permanent items and character history. Restarting Restarting the game is generally a bad idea as you don't get a permanent talent, but if you are not happy with your first try (e.g. you changed your mind about your play style,) then don't hesitate to start over again from scratch in the prologue. This resets your progress but you keep your gold, permanent items and character history. This should only really be done if you are yet to progress past the prologue. If you have already gone past that point, keep going through to the end of Volume I and Reincarnate into a new character. It's hard to mess up in a way that is irrecoverable, so make sure that you ask for a second opinion from your fellow Alliance players or in this Wiki before you restart as it may not be necessary. ---- 'Enjoy the Story' The stories are the whole point of the game. If you just open your Quests and click on the selection that gives you a specific Alignment boost, then the game won't be as much fun. :- Razorgirl 28 July 2013 ---- Go Tyrell Early On With the addition of House Tyrell as a Fealty option, it's probably a good idea to gain access to their Arbor ASAP if you plan to make a lot of Bread and Mead. With it you can double your Grain production and you can also produce Arbor Gold, which will speed construction by two hours. In addition, the premium upgrade for the Arbor makes production of food and drink cheaper. :- Karl-591 15 October 2013 ---- 'Read More:' *Beginner's Guide *Hints and Tips for New Players by Razorgirl *Hints and Tips - learn some of the lesser-known tricks of the game *Reincarnation Guide Category:Guides and Tutorials